Save Me
by Adams Ale
Summary: Bella goes to a family reunion and is bored out of her mind. Can the cute waiter take her mind off of things? AH One Shot.


**This is a one shot that I thought I would write, and I hope y'all like it. So please, read on!**

**I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own an adorable cat named Sneakers. :)**

* * *

_Just shoot me now._

Why did I let my mom convince me into going to this family dinner? I'll probably never know the answer to that. What I do know at the moment is that I'm sitting here at the Longhorn Steakhouse being bored out of my mind, trying to act like I'm having the time of my life so I don't disappoint my loving family. This is too much torture for one person, and the drinks haven't even been ordered yet!

See, apparently my dad's side of the family decided to have a random get-together so they could get caught up on everything that's happened in our lives. I actually wouldn't mind it if it weren't for the fact that I don't know half the people sitting at this table, and if my cousin, Emmett, wasn't sitting at the opposite end from me. Plus, everyone was in there own little world, having conversations with each other, completely ignoring me. Then when they did include me, it would end up awkward. An example being my dad's cousin, Sally. She asked me how drivers ed was doing, so I told her that it went well... when I took it nine years ago. She hasn't asked me anything else since.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I took it out to see I had a text message from Emmett.

**_Please help me from this torture!_**

I laughed, then typed back telling him that we would escape soon, somehow. I heard my mom, Renee, clear her throat next to me. When I looked at her she was glaring at me, then moved her gaze down to my phone and back up to me. I sighed and turned my cell off then put it back in my pocket. "Happy?" I asked her.

"No, you could have dressed up nicer." She said quietly. I looked down to see what I was wearing. A black button up shirt and some jean shorts, with my black hi-top converse. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"What's wrong with what I got on?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head, muttering something about 'kids these days.' I shrugged it off, tapping my foot and looking around the restaurant looking for something that could entertain me for awhile.

About five minutes later, the waiter came to our table. "I'm sorry for the wait, we're busy tonight and have a short staff. What could I get you to drink? He started with Emmett, and slowly worked his way down the table. While he was taking orders, I couldn't help but noticed how attractive he was. He was tall, probably around six foot, lean, and muscular. He had a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and his hair was a reddish brown color and was very disheveled. When taking my grandma's order, she said something that made him grin. His smile was so damn sexy, I thought I was going to melt out of my seat. I looked for his name tag, but couldn't find one.

"And what may I get you to drink?" He asked my mom. She looked at the drink menu for a long time, while he waited for her to answer.

"What would you recommend for a drink?" She finally said turning towards him. He smiled.

"Well I prefer to just drink beer so I wouldn't know what to recommend." Renee huffed and said she would just take a water. I silently laughed at my mom. She would drink any kind of alcohol, except beer, unlike my dad who would only drink beer. That was another way how Charlie and I were alike.

The waiter turned to me, and with his velvet smooth voice asked me what I wanted to drink. "I'll take a beer, please."

"In that case I'm going to have to see your I.D." He said with a smirk on his face, holding out his hand. I sighed. Everywhere I went I had to do this. I was twenty-four for Pete's sake! I dug my wallet out of my purse, took my licence out, and handed it to him. He looked at it closely, then handed it back. "Alright then. Is there a certain brand you want?" I was about to say Bud Light, but I wanted to test his beer choosing skills.

"Surprise me." I told him. He smiled that crooked smile that I had already fallen in love with, even though I'd seen it one other time.

"Alright, Isabella. One beer surprise coming your way." He started walking away.

"Wait!" I said loudly so I could get his attention. He turned around and had an eyebrow raised. "First, it's Bella. Second, you know my name, I think I deserve to know yours." He smiled widely and walked back to the table.

"My name is Edward, so if you need me just holler." He, Edward, announced to the table. He then walked off back to the kitchen. Everyone was back into their conversations, like Edward had never interrupted them. Trying to act like I was interested in what everyone was talking about, I looked at whoever was talking and nodded my head every once in awhile.

"Y'all need to come over and check out the farm house! Bill got everything refurnished and it just looks amazing." Sally said to my mom.

"Oh, we would love to. How about we do that on Monday?" Sally agreed to that and then the two talked about what to make for dinner and how much to make. "Bella, would you bring the corn?" Renee asked me. I gave her my 'What the hell?' look, and she returned it with a 'You better bring the corn otherwise your in trouble.' gaze.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said with a fake smile. I need to learn how to not give into my mom's glares. Just then, Edward came back with all of our drinks but this time started at my end of the table.

"One beer surprise," He said putting a bottle of Bud Light in front of me. "I hope you enjoy it."

"You know me too well." I muttered under my breath while he continued giving everyone their drinks. I saw Bill whisper something to Sally, then she gave me a harsh glare, her eyes traveling down to the beer, then going back into her conversation. I looked around and noticed that everyone else had either water, or ice tea. Great, Bill probably told Sally I was an alcoholic.

"Alright, is everyone ready to order?" Edward asked getting murmured yes from everyone. I looked at my mom and saw her frantically trying to find something to order. I snorted at her. She could never make up her mind on what to eat, while I was the kind of person who got the same thing everytime the went somewhere. Edward went from person to person, writing down their order and I sat there waiting, taking large gulps of my beer. I was planning on drinking a lot tonight if I was going to survive this. Plus, probably half the family thinks I'm an alcoholic anyway, since I kept on getting dirty stares from them.

By the time Edward got to me for my order, my drink was already gone. "And for you, Bella?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes. That's when I noticed how beautiful his eyes were. The perfect shade of green. It just made him even more sexy.

"I'd like the baby back ribs, half rack, and instead of the cole slaw can I get a salad?" He nodded his head, writing this all down. "And for a side I'd like the seasoned fries." He finished writing it in his notebook, then asked me if that was all. "Yeah, that's it." He nodded then started walking away. "Wait! I'm sorry I lied." He came back to the table with his crooked grin plastered on his face.

"You keep calling me back to the table. I'd say you're trying to flirt with me or something." Edward said in a teasing tone.

"Or," I countered. "I could be a girl who forgets something then remembers it later. Which is why I brought you back. Can I have another beer?" I asked him holding up my empty bottle. His eyes widened real quick, but then he laughed.

"A girl who has good taste in food, and who can hold her liquor. I like it. Another beer, coming right up." He said then walked off. I put my bottle down on the table, and tried to reach my happy place.

* * *

"Then he fell! Right out of his chair!" Everyone at the table started laughing, very loudly I might add. I banged my head on the table and let out a deep sigh. It's been twenty minutes since we've finished eating, and now were just sitting here and talking like there's no tomorrow. I ended up having four Bud Light's, and was going to have a fifth but my mom cut me off, and since she did I had to sit here, pretty damn sober, and get tortured by this horrid evening.

"Are y'all ready for your checks?" Edward asked us, for the fifth time. Charlie calmed down enough to tell him no, we weren't ready yet, then started laughing again.

"I'll take my check, please." I said sitting up in my chair. Edward was about to go get it but then Renee told him that I could wait and pay later. I swear she just wants to put me through pain by sitting here.

"Okay then," Edward said starting to back up. Before he was completely turned away from us, I mouthed the words 'Help me' to him, and I saw him nod before he disappeared into the kitchen. My dad started telling a story, and before I knew it, everyone was laughing hysterically, again.

A few minutes later Edward came back to our table, and asked us if we wanted any refills. I told him I would take some more water, and when he was filling my glass up, he casually leaned closer and whispered, "Meet me in the girls bathroom in a few minutes." Then he left to fill up all the other glasses at our table.

The bathroom! Why didn't I think of that as an escape before? I'm such an idiot. Edward left the table without a second glance. I waited for a bit before I excused myself. I don't think anyone heard me, because they just kept on chatting away. Before leaving I looked down and saw that even Emmett was lost in his own world with someone.

Traitor.

I left the table and went straight for the girls bathroom. I walked in and saw that no one was in there.

"Edward?" I called quietly. Just then someone walked in. I turned around to see that it was him, and he was locking the door shut. When the door was locked, he turned around and gave me his crooked smile.

"Hey." He said, his voice sounding so loud in the quiet restroom.

"Howdy." I replied. It was silent for a moment, so I decided to say something. "Thank you for saving me from my crazy family." I told him. His grin got bigger, and he stepped away from the door.

"It was no problem. I guess you could say this was an escape for me, too." Edward said, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry you had to deal with them. I mean they just never shut up!" He laughed at this, sounding more at ease.

"Bella, could I ask you something?" He said, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes. He looked so sexy right at that moment. I nodded my head yes, afraid that my voice would crack if I said anything. "Are you in any type of relationship, at all?"

"No." I said. I didn't know if he heard me though because I could barely hear me, but that was probably due to the fact my heart was pounding in my ears. He didn't say anything, but slowly walked up towards me. When he was close enough, he reached his hand out and softly caressed my cheek. Next thing I knew I was leaning into his hand, my eyes closed in contentment.

Then I felt something brush against my lips. The electricity went through my body was exhilarating. I opened my eyes and saw his lips, millimeters away from mine, his eyes looking into mine. We stood there, just looking at each other and being close to one another for what seemed like centuries. Edward glanced at my lips, then back up at my eyes. I just closed my eyes, not knowing if I should say yes, or tell him no. Before I could answer though, his lips were on mine, and I kissed him back. Slowly, our mouths moved in synchronized motions.

His mouth started to get more urgent on mine. he moved his hands down to my hips and pulled me towards him, so our bodies were pressed tightly together. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach, and that's when my brain smacked some sense into me.

I pulled away, and I heard him panting silently. "Edward, we can't. I don't know you or anything an-" He cut me off by kissing me hard. He moved his mouth to my neck and placed open mouthed kisses there and on my collar bone.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen." He said between kisses. "I'm twenty-five years old." He moved to my shoulder and kissed me through my shirt. "I've played the piano since I was six." He went back to my neck. "I have a twin sister named Alice." He moved his way up to behind my ear. "I've been working here for two months, and I already want to quit. That is until I saw you." He sucked on my earlobe.

"When I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were beautiful." Edward kissed along my jaw line. "I wanted to run my fingers through your hair, I wanted to stare into your eyes for as long as I could." He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. "And when you asked me to help you, I thought I had died and gone to heaven." He said then pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled away and started kissing his neck. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella." I unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. "I'm twenty-four years old." I kissed the skin I exposed, then undid the next button. "I go to the hospital at least once a month because of my clumsiness." This time, I undid two more buttons, and kissed the newly exposed skin. "I'm an only child, but everyone thinks my cousin Emmett and I are brother and sister." I went back to his neck. "I don't have a job yet, but I'm finishing school with a degree in English Literature."

I pulled away from him, just like he did to me, and looked him straight in the eye. "When I saw you tonight, I thought you were extremely handsome, and I felt very bad that you had to be our waiter." He laughed, then kissed my nose.

"So, do we know each other now?" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I would have to say we know each other enough to be acquaintances." I told him.

"That's good enough for me." He said right before crashing his lips onto mine. Our lips were moving quickly together as my fingers went to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Once I undid the last one, I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and he shrugged out of it the rest of the way. He started unbuttoning my shirt, and soon we were both topless. I broke away for air and looked him over. His abs were perfectly sculpted, you could tell that he worked out a lot.

He bent down and kissed the top of each breast, through my bra. I reached for the back to unclasp it, but he grabbed my hands and stopped me.

"No, leave it on." He said between kisses. "I love the color on you." I looked down to see which bra I had put on this morning. It was my midnight blue one that my friend, Rosalie, had gotten me from Victoria's Secret the other day. I would have to remember to thank her the next time we got together.

Edward's lips came into contact with mine once again, his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth up for him and our tongues battled for dominance. My hands slowly traced down his stomach to his pants. Unzipping them, I pushed them down as far as I could without breaking our kiss. His hands went to undo my shorts, and in one swift movement he pushed them down to my knees, along with my underwear.

Breaking the kiss, Edward lifted me up and set me back down on the sink counter, spreading my legs apart. He reached down and pulled his pants back up, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a condom.

"Do you always carry one with you?" I asked out of curiosity. He pushed his pants back down along with his boxers and laughed.

"No, I don't. But Alice, my sister, is like a physic or something," He tore the foil package and rolled the condom over his length. "And when I was leaving for work, she tossed this to me and told me not to have too much fun." He shook his head laughing quietly. I had to laugh with him.

Once we stopped laughing Edward looked at my eyes, then kissed me hard. I kissed him back, all of our joking long gone. I felt him position himself in between my legs. Putting his tip at my entrance, he slowly pushed into me.

We bothed moaned loudly at the sensation. Pulling back out, he pushed in again with a little bit more force, my hips lifting to meet with his. Repeating these motions over and over, all that was coming out of us was grunts and moans.

He moved his mouth to the sensitive spot behind my ear and gently sucked there for a moment. I felt my lower stomach tightening, and my nails dug into Edward's shoulders.

"Edward, I'm close." I told him. He was panting and I could tell that he was close as well. He pushed into me one more time and I moaned loudly, kissing him on the lips trying to muffle it. He came right after me, kissing me back saying my name over and over.

After we both came down from our high, he pulled out removing the condom and throwing it in the trash.

"That was amazing." He said, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my mouth. I nodded in agreement then laid my forehead against his, trying to catch my breath. It was quiet for a few moments, before he asked, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said closing my eyes, liking the way my name rolled off of his lips.

"I'm paying for your dinner." Edward said, pulling away to put on his clothes. I hopped off the counter pulling my underwear and shorts back on, and he tossed me my shirt.

"What? No, I wont allow it." I said as I slipped my shirt over my shoulders, buttoning it back up.

"Yes, you will allow it." He came over and kissed me on the lips. "Because then we could call this a date." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What?" Was the only word that would come out of my mouth.

"A date." He said slowly. "You know where to people go out to eat and have fun. Well, you ate, so I'm going to pay for it, and I would say this would be our fun..." He said trailing off, looking at the counter. "Then, this would be the part where we swap phone numbers so I can call you to take you out on a second date." He finished, taking his phone out of his pocket. I smiled, realizing that I would be able to see Edward again, and took his phone and put my number in there.

I handed him his phone back and took mine out, turning it on so he could type in his number. "So I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked, handing me my phone back.

"I would love that." I told him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I was so happy at the moment that nothing could bring me down.

"So, you better get back to your family," Edward said, going to unlock the door. I stand corrected. That was the only thing that could bring me down. "And I should probably get back to work." He said opening the door, motioning for me to go first. I left the bathroom heading straight for my table, while Edward snuck out heading for the kitchen.

I sat down at the table, and no one even noticed that I had came back. It was probably for the best that way. My mom was telling something to Sally and they started laughing, completely lost in there own little world.

_Just how I left them, _I thought.

"Alright guys, are you ready for your checks?" Edward asked us, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, yes. I think we can finished this when we meet again on Monday." Sally said, answering for everyone. Edward nodded, not glancing my way and left to get all the checks.

When he returned he handed out all the checks to whoever was paying, and handed mine to me last. He winked at me before leaving. I opened the folder and there wasn't a receipt, but a note from him in very neat hand writing.

_Can't wait for our next date.  
-Edward_

I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face. I grabbed my purse and pulled out a one dollar bill, placing it in the folder, then grabbed a pen. Taking the paper that he had written on, I wrote back.

_Here's a one, for being number one. Yeah I know that's cheesy but whatever. I'll see you soon.  
-Bella_

After putting the pen away, I closed the folder. Soon after, Edward came back collecting all the folders. When he grabbed mine, I held onto it telling him to keep the change. He gave me a confused look and I let go, just smiling at him. He left and I turned to the family announcing that I was leaving. Everyone said there goodbyes, and I hugged my parents before heading towards the exit.

Before leaving the building, I looked back to see Edward reading my note, putting the dollar in his pocket. I smiled to myself when going out to the parking lot, climbing into my truck. _Note to self,_ I thought as I started my truck.

_Remember to thank mom for making me come to this stupid reunion._

* * *

****

So I sincerely hope that you liked this, it's over 4,000 words and took me two days to write. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes! Please review telling me what you thought! That would mean a lot to me. 

_adams ale_


End file.
